


Aftermath

by lostinmymindforever



Series: The Night and Its Aftermath [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood Drinking, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other: See Story Notes, Prostitution, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 19,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/727048">Slut!Sammy</a> there is fallout for everyone involved.<br/>Must read the first fic in the series for this to make sense (even if the first fic is purely porn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warnings, Pairings, and other notes

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, I may come back and continue at least a few of the realities in this fic, time will tell

Pairings/Warnings by chapter: (note: All chapters are post the orgy/gangbang)  
Chapter 1: No pairing  
Chapter 2: Sam/Jessica, Sam/Dean (non-hunters AU, infidelity, angst)  
Chapter 3: Dean Smith/Sam Wesson (established relationship)  
Chapter 4: Sam/Dean (Stanford era)  
Chapter 5: Father Samuel "Sam" Winchester/Angel Sam  
Chapter 6: Jared/Jensen, mentions of Jared/Genevieve & Jensen/Danneel  
Chapter 7: Sam/Dean (Always a girl Sam)  
Chapter 8: Sam/Dean (werewolf!Sam, no sex)  
Chapter 9: Leviathan!Sam/Leviathan!Dean (mentions of future them/others)  
Chapter 10: Sam/Dean (a/b/o - Omega!Sam, Alpha!Dean, mating, knotting)  
Chapter 11: Sam/Dean (blood kink, demon!Dean, Dark!Winchesters)  
Chapter 12: Sam/Castiel (demon!Sam, bondage)  
Chapter 13: Lucifer!Sam/Boy-King-of-Hell!Sam/Hell-Knight!Dean (dark)  
Chapter 14: Sam/Dean (crossdresser/feminized!Sam, non-hunter AU, mentions of homophobia)  
Chapter 15: Soulless!Sam/Dean (formerly lovers)  
Chapter 16: Former Sam/Jimmy, Sam/Dean (prostitution, abuse)  
Chapter 17: Sam/Dean (Vampire Sam, Werewolf Dean, first time, blood drinking)  
Chapter 18: Sam/Dean (current season, pre-slash)  
Chapter 19: Sam/Dean (fairies, the reason behind what happened in the first fic is explained)  
Chapter 20: Sam/Dean (underage, marking)


	2. Crazy!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was in the mental hospital, the hallucinations of Lucifer killing him when he was taken. Can his fragile mind deal with what he did in the room?

He came to in his room, the white hospital walls a stark contrast to the dark room he had been in. Sam was sure that what he had done, what he had seen had been nothing but another hallucination in a long string of hallucinations. But it had felt so real, realer than any of his other hallucinations. 

Sam knew he was mad, knew that he was crazy, but at the same time a small part of him doubted that fact. Sammy had been real, what he had done with the boy had happened. Or had it.

Sam wasn't quite sure. His mind was so messed up and he was starting to doubt what little sanity he still had.

When Dean and Castiel showed up a few hours later Sam brushed off what had happened as nothing but a delusion. But it didn't change the fact that it still felt real and true.

When Sam and Dean left the hospital, Castiel staying in his place, the angel's mind broken, Sam was even more troubled than before they had gotten him. For when he had changed into his clothes to leave he found a hickey on his inner thigh, one the boy had given him. It was proof that what had passed between him and the much younger version of himself in that room had actually happened.

Sam hated himself for what he had done, for taking and touching and using the boy, even if he had wanted it, had begged for it. Sam had been wrong. Sammy was a child and what Sam had done was unforgivable. He felt sick, disgusted at himself, and the worst part was that he couldn't tell Dean what was troubling him.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asked, pulling to the side of the road.

Sam flinched as if he had been slapped at the nickname, shaking his head, “Not really. Just... don't call me that. Please, Dean, don't call me that.”

Dean nodded slowly, dropping the subject until they had gotten a room for the evening. Something was troubling his brother, something had happened while Sam was out of his mind and it worried Dean. He needed to fix things if he could, he couldn't stand to see Sam looking so hurt and broken. He sat down on the bed next to Sam, wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulders, hurt when Sam flinched away from him once more.

“What happened? You gotta tell me, Sam. I need to know what I can do to help.”

Sam laughed bitterly, looking down at his hands, “I did something horrible, Dean. I was taken from the hospital to... I'm not even sure where... but there were others there. Other versions of me. And I... we... god it was wrong. I should have never... he was so young, but he was begging for it... for us... and I... I kept telling myself it was only a delusion, a fantasy, that it wasn't real. But it was... I still have marks... his marks on me. How could I do that, Dean? How could I touch him? He was a kid.”

“Slow down, Sammy. Who are you talking about? What kid?”

Sam stood, pacing the room, “Don't call me that. I'm not... Sammy was the kid I... What did I do? How could I...”

“So you were with a younger version of yourself? A kid? And you did something that is making you feel wrong?” Dean was honestly confused.

“I slept with him. I wasn't the first to do so, nor was I the last. But I did it anyway. I took him, I... god he was only a kid, not even 16... What is wrong with me?”

“How can you be sure it was real? The marks could have come from something else, Sam.”

Sam laughed bitterly, tears coming to his eyes, “A hickey, Dean? He left a hickey on me. It's exactly where he placed it. Where else could that have come from?”

“Sam, think about it clearly. It can't be what you think it is.”

Sam shook his head, his hands moving to undo his pants. As soon as they were down far enough he showed the mark Sammy had left to Dean, a mark that could only mean one thing. “It's not what I think it is? Because that's exactly where he marked me, Dean. Exactly where he left the hickey. You should have never let me out of that hospital. I'm sick. I...”

Dean grabbed Sam's arms, stilling him. “You're not sick, Sam. Listen, from what you told me he wanted it. And you weren't the only one there, were you? There were others, other versions of you there as well. Okay, it's a bit weird, but things happen. You're not sick, you're not disgusting. Something happened, but you are not to blame.”

“I should have stopped it, Dean. I should have said no. But I didn't. I let it happen. I... I did things that I can never take back. I'm a monster, Dean. You should have left me... I deserved to pay for what I did.”

Dean took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. “Now I am gonna say something, Sam, and you better listen to it. You are not sick. You are not a monster. You are a good man. You didn't deserve to be there. You would have died.”

“So? After what I did...”

“You stop that right now, Sam. You are good, do you hear me? You are a good man. What happened happened. It doesn't make you bad or wrong or sick, it makes you human. Did you hurt him? Did you force him? Did you do anything he didn't want?”

Sam shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Then that right there should say a lot. Yeah, it might not be normal, but what in our life is. Listen, I know this is a lot to get through, but you gotta believe me, Sam. You are good. You're not a bad man. You were put into a situation that you had no real control over and dealt with it as well as you could. You're only human. Had I been in the same situation... I probably would have done what you did, okay? But beating yourself up over it isn't gonna help anyone. What's done is done.”

Sam looked at Dean, complete and utter shock on his face. How could his brother say that, how could Dean condone what he had done?

“Listen, you needed comfort. You needed someone to make things better, even if it was for only a little while. He gave you that. You didn't force him, you didn't do anything he didn't want. You are not bad or dirty or sick or wrong or a monster Sam. You're a human being who needed something, someone to hold onto. You gotta believe that. Please, don't beat yourself up over this. There are worse things that could have happened, worse things you could have done than having sex.”

Sam bit his lip, still feeling bad about what had happened and at the same time a bit self-conscious as his pants were still down around his ankles. He cleared his throat, stepping away from Dean before pulling them back up, eyes going anywhere but his brother's face.

“I'm not mad. I'm not gonna harass you about what happened. It's done. We'll get through this, okay, Sam?”

Sam nodded, letting his brother's words take hold in his mind. He wasn't sure what would happen from then on, but Dean was right, he was only human and he couldn't change what he had done. Maybe it wasn't right. Maybe he shouldn't have said yes, but what was done was done.


	3. Civilian!Sam (never a hunter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew his marriage was over the minute he got back from that room, he couldn't deal with how he had cheated on Jessica

When Jessica got home from work she could tell that something was bothering her husband. He was quiet, far too quiet for something not to be wrong. He was staring out the window, playing with the wedding band on his finger, a bottle of whiskey on the table in front of him, a half empty glass clutched in his hand. It was as if he didn't even notice her coming home, and Jessica was concerned.

“Sam, you okay? Did something go wrong at work?” she asked, coming behind him and resting her hands on his shoulders.

“I'm fine, Jessica, really. Just thinking. Had an odd dream,” he said quietly, even though he knew without a doubt that it hadn't been a dream, that it had been real. He hated lying to his wife, but how could he tell her the truth? That he had cheated on her with a younger version of himself, that he had never felt anything as good as it had felt being with the boy?

“Do you wanna talk about it? Maybe if you get it out it will make you feel better?”

He shook his head, refusing to look at his wife. She deserved better than him, better than a man who would cheat on her like he had. “I can't. I'm sorry, Jessica, but I can't.”

–

Sam knew exactly when things started going downhill with Jessica. He could pinpoint the exact moment everything changed. It had happened when he was taken to that room and he cheated on her. He couldn't bring himself to touch her, to corrupt her with what he had done, and in the end Sam knew that he was the only one to blame for their marriage falling apart.

As much as he loved Jessica, Sam knew she deserved more, that she deserved someone who would be faithful, so when she filed for divorce he signed the paperwork without any questions, packing his things and leaving with a heavy heart. He traveled back to the town he had grown up in, moving in with his big brother, letting his shame take over his life.

Dean soon grew tired of his sullen behavior and ended up giving him an ultimatum. Either Sam told him the truth, told him what had happened, or he'd have to move out. That night, over beers and shots Sam told Dean everything. He told him about being taken, told him about how he had cheated on Jessica, how he had destroyed the one good thing he had ever had in his life.

And that night, when he cried at the loss, finally letting himself grieve the life he had had, Dean held him, telling him that somehow, someway everything would work out in the end. And Sam believed Dean. Somehow he knew Dean was right, that no matter how bleak his life currently seemed things would get better.

Sam waking up in Dean's bed had come as something of a shock to both of them, yet at the same time it felt right. They didn't talk about it, nor did they talk about the fact that both of them had been naked. They continued on as if nothing had changed, but Sam knew that something was different. That their relationship had changed from that of just brothers to something more. Sam wasn't sure just what it all meant, but for the first time since he got back from that room and that place he felt like things were going to be okay.


	4. Sam Wesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has the perfect life with the perfect lover, has Sam thrown everything away while he was taken?

Sam came to in his apartment with a gasp. His dream had felt so real, if he closed his eyes he was back in that room, fucking the young man who had looked so like himself. A part of him laughed at the absurdity of the dream, a narcissistic orgy of unbridled pleasure, fucking himself or someone who could have been himself. He smiled at the thought, feeling completely sated and drained but in a good way.

The bedroom door opened and he saw Dean Smith walk in, the other man wearing a look of panic and annoyance. That had Sam sitting up, a confused look on his face.

“Where were you? I came home and you were just gone. I've been looking for you for hours.”

“Dean, I was here, asleep. Come on, man, stop messing around.”

“Don't lie to me, Sam. You were gone. Your keys were at the door and your car was in the garage but you weren't here. What the fuck happened? Where were you?” Dean looked angry and hurt and scared.

Sam didn't know what to say, didn't know what to tell his lover. He climbed out of bed, wrapping his arms around the older man's body, trying to comfort him. He was shocked when he was shoved away, a hurt, betrayed look on Dean's face.

“So who was it? Who were you cheating on me with? Don't lie, Sam. You smell like sex.”

“I didn't cheat on you, Dean. How could you think I could do that. I love you, you and only you. I would never cheat on you,” Sam said, hurt coloring his words. But his mind whispered to him, 'You did cheat on him, Sam. With Sammy and Sam and Jared. You cheated on him tonight.'

“Stop lying, Sam.”

“It was a dream. It was only a fucking dream, Dean. I would never in a million years cheat on you. I love you more than anything. I don't understand where this is coming from.”

“A dream? That's what you are gonna claim as your excuse? Who was he? Or was is a she? Ruby from down the hall has been eying you up for months now.”

“Screw you, Dean. It was a fucking dream. Jesus. Wanna know who it was? In the dream? Me. I was with another me. No one else. It was me, exactly me. So are you gonna be jealous about myself?”

“Stop lying, Sam. Tell me the truth. You owe me that much. After all this time...” Dean sounded broken. He sat down on the edge of the bed, running his hands over his face.

“Dean, I'm telling you the truth. As far as I know it was nothing but a dream. If it was real...” he trailed off, shock and confusion written in his voice. “Oh god, it was something supernatural, wasn't it?”

Dean looked at him, truly looked at his face. He could tell that Sam was being honest with him, that he truly believed that whatever had happened had only been a dream. “Sam, I got home 9 hours ago, you were already gone then. I've been worried sick. And to come home and find you... with you smelling like a brothel... what else was I supposed to think?” He took a deep breath, realizing that Sam probably was right, that it was something supernatural that had taken his lover, “You have to tell me everything you remember. Maybe we can figure out what really happened?”

Sam nodded, looking down at his hands. He felt horrible, ashamed at his actions. Doing what he had in a dream was one thing, but doing it for real was something else entirely. He began to speak, telling his lover everything that had happened, and while he could see how hurt Dean was he could also see that the thought of more than one of him was turning Dean on. “... And then I woke up from my 'dream'. I was gonna tell you about it, tell you how silly and absurd it was. But it really happened, didn't it? I cheated on you with them, with those other versions of myself?”

Dean closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Sam. He felt bad for accusing him of cheating on him with Ruby, as Sam had never once shown any interest in the woman. He looked at the ring on Sam's finger, the engagement ring he had given him a week prior and knew without a doubt that Sam really did love him. 

“I'm sorry I accused you of going to her, Sam. I just... I was so worried and scared and you smell like sex and I just...”

Sam hushed Dean with a kiss, resting their foreheads together. He understood why Dean had reacted as he had, if the situation was reversed he probably would have done the same. “I know, Baby, I know. I am so sorry. If I had known it was real I would never have gone along with it. I love you too much to hurt you like that.”

Dean nodded, a small smile on his face. He laced their fingers together, pulling Sam up from the bed and leading him to the bathroom. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up and start doing a little research. Maybe we can find out what really happened and how to prevent it from happening again.”

Sam nodded, thankful that things had turned out as well as they had. He had come so close to ruining everything, to losing the one person who made his life worth living. He was blessed to have Dean at his side and he would do whatever it took to make sure that nothing ruined what they had.


	5. Stanford!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows he can never have normal

The first thing Sam did when he came to was begin to pack. He had left his family to try and have a normal life but now knew that would be impossible. As soon as he had finished packing he picked up his phone, dialing a number he hadn't called in a while.

Dean picked up the phone after the third ring, and was shocked to hear Sam's voice on the other end begging him to come and get him. Dean didn't ask why Sam had changed his mind, why Sam wanted him to come and get him, but at the same time it really didn't matter. He got in his car and began driving, heading to Sam, because his brother needed him.

It took a couple days before Dean reached Sam, but the minute he saw his brother's face he could tell he had done the right thing in coming for him. They didn't speak right away, not until they were in a motel for the evening when Sam told him everything that had happened. Of course Dean was confused, and a little shocked, but he believed Sam's words. 

They decided to head out to Bobby's house, as if anyone could make sense of what had happened to Sam it would be the older hunter. Dean could tell Sam was heartbroken, that the normality he had sought his entire life had been ripped away from him and it hurt Dean.

At the same time Dean was hurting for a different reason as well. Hearing that Sam had slept with another guy, even if it was just a different version of himself, stung. Dean had never told his brother how he felt about him, it wasn't the fact that they were brothers that had stopped him but the fact that he had always thought Sam was straight. Finding out differently felt like a slap to the face.

In the morning they set out once more, though both of them knew they'd end up having to stay another night in a motel before they reached Bobby's house. That night Dean watched Sam closely, trying to keep the hurt he was feeling off of his face, but Sam saw it anyway.

Sam begged him to tell him what was wrong, and Dean finally broke down and told him the truth, expecting Sam to tell him to leave as soon as they got to Bobby's. Dean didn't anticipate Sam kissing him. Dean could feel the longing and want and need in Sam's kiss, as if his brother had wanted just as much as he had but had been too scared to say anything.

They spent the night talking, trading kisses and soft touches, both of them realizing they had wasted so much time together. They didn't know what had really happened with Sam, but at the same time took it as a sort of blessing in disguise, as had it never happened they wouldn't be together now. 

When they reached Bobby's the older hunter could tell that something had changed in their relationship but he kept silent about that fact, knowing it wasn't any of his business as both Sam and Dean were adults so what they did in their personal life was no ones concern but their own. They spent the next few days researching, trying to figure out just what had happened to Sam and how to prevent it from happening again. 

At the same time they figured out what the tattoo Sam had seen a few of the others wearing meant, and Sam and Dean decided to go out and get the tattoo for themselves. They were hunters, and a little help, protection against possession, would go a long way for them.


	6. Father Winchester and his Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father Samuel "Sam" Winchester is having a crisis of faith after that fateful night, can his angel show him that there is nothing he needs forgiveness for?

This wasn't his reality, wasn't his world, but at the same time Sam knew this was where he was meant to be. He watched in silence as Father Winchester tried to make penance for what he had done in the place they had been take to. It had been over a week since that fateful night and Sam had spent his days watching in silence. He could tell that Father Winchester was facing a crisis of faith and decided that enough was enough.

That evening when Father Winchester retired to his room to pray for forgiveness Sam made his presence known. He felt truly sorry for the pain the human was going through, the agony of betraying his vows, and knew that he needed to fix things.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, Samuel. What you did was not wrong, dear human.”

“You. You were there. You were the one...” Father Winchester said with a sad voice.

Sam nodded, allowing his wings to show to the human seated before him. “I cannot bare to see you in such agony.”

“I have betrayed my vows. I have started down a path to ruin. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Dear Samuel. I tell you this, what happened was not wrong.” Sam moved closer to the human, resting his hands on the man's face. He looked him in the eyes and stated, “You are a good man, a righteous man. You are pure.”

“The things I did, we did... I'm no longer pure. I don't understand how you can believe that I still am.”

“Because it's true. You are blessed, Samuel, not cursed. The rules you cling to are those of Man, not of my Father. What we did was right. Do not fret, Dear Human, you are still forever in His good graces.”

“To lay with a man like with a woman is a sin. To lay with an angel is an affront to His name.”

“Words of Man. My Father is one of love. My Father wishes for his children to love and be loved, why else would He have made you to feel love so completely. But His words have been twisted, changed to fit the rules that Man has made, and you are suffering for that. Know this, Samuel, you have broken none of His rules, His commands.”

“But... all my life... I have lived by those rules, those commands.”

“I know, Dear Samuel, I know. And now you anguish over something that should bring you joy. Let me take care of you, let me calm your mind and give you peace.”

Father Winchester nodded, still uncertain if what he had done was right or wrong. But the angel before him gave him a sense of hope he had been lacking. He allowed the angel to gently push him down onto the bed, whispering prayers as the angel undressed him and began to touch him. He accepted the angel's touches, the caresses to his body, and when the angel finally entered him once more he understood. 

What he had been taught may have been wrong, but he was learning a new way, a new path, a new religion. He felt as if he was being worshiped, and a tiny part of him rebelled at that thought.

“Calm, Love, calm. He wants us to love you. You are greater in His eyes than my brothers and sisters and I. There is no shame in this, Dear Samuel. This was what you were made for. To be loved and worshiped and adored by us. Take this humble offering as a gift and know I will never leave you, I will never forsake you, I will always be there for you.”

Father Winchester let himself believe the angel's words, let go of the pain and the sorrow and the agony he had felt since that night. And for the first time in his life he slept calmly, wrapped in his angel's wings, held safe by the divine.


	7. Jared Padalecki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen finds Jared and helps him deal with what he had gone through. Will this respark the relationship between them that died when they both got married?

Jared really wasn't sure where the dream he woke from had come from, and while it had been incredibly erotic it also confused and troubled him at the same time. He was happy in his marriage, he really was, but the fact remained that the dream he had woken from had been one of the hottest dreams he had ever had.

There was a knock on his trailer door and when he went to answer it he saw Jensen on the other side, his best friend and co-star giving him a slightly panicked and troubled look.

“Where the hell were you, Jared?” Jensen asked, pushing past Jared and closing the door behind him.

“Here. Where else would I have been?”

“You've been missing since last night. Seriously, man, where were you?”

Jared looked over at the clock, realizing that many hours had passed since he had settled down to take a quick nap between filming scenes. He didn't know what to tell Jensen, as he honestly believed that he had just taken a quick nap, but the worried look on his friend's face and the fact that it was now daytime made it clear that some time had passed. “Had this super odd dream. I was in this room and it was filled with all these Sam Winchesters. Seriously, it was very odd.”

“So you had a dream at the same time you go missing for hours?” Jensen looked at him like he wasn't quite believing the words coming out of Jared's mouth.

“Yeah, according to one of the Sams the episode we just filmed took place years ago for him. And one of other ones called himself Sam Wesson. It was... odd.” He laughed a little, “You don't think it could be real? You know, the supernatural, maybe in some other reality or something?”

“You really have no idea where you were?” Jensen asked, seeing the obvious confusion on his friend's face.

“Nope, none at all. Last thing I remember before my dream was sitting down to take a little nap, and then I was waking up and you were knocking on the door.”

“Tell me about the dream, tell me everything. We need to figure this out. I told Gen that you crashed at my place, didn't want to worry her. I was doing that enough for all of us.”

Jared blushed a little, remembering what had all happened in his dream. He cleared his throat, refusing to look Jensen in the eye, “I can't tell you. It's... personal.”

“Come on, man, tell me. I promise you I won't pick on you too much about it.”

Jared rolled his eyes, sighing a bit. A look on Jensen's face told him that he wouldn't be able to not tell his friend the truth, “It was an orgy, okay. It was like something out of fanfiction. A room filled with all these Sam Winchesters all going at it.” By the time he had finished speaking he was bright red in the face.

“So you had a dream about being part of an orgy of your character. You kinky bastard.”

“Shut up. Can you see why I didn't wanna tell you?” Jared stood, running his hand over his face. He felt tired and sore, and taking a deep breath he could smell the others still on him, could still taste them in his mouth. “Fuck. I don't think... I don't think it was a dream, Jensen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Can you check my back? For marks? Sam... he kinda scratched me pretty hard, but at the time...”

“Since it was a dream you just went along with it.” Jensen stood slowly, coming towards Jared, “Okay, off with your shirt.”

Jared pulled his shirt over his head, and by the sharp intake of breath that Jensen made he could tell that the marks were there. “I'm dead. I am so dead, Jensen. What am I gonna do? If my wife sees those marks...”

“Hey, we'll deal with it, we always do. Just tell her that I gave them to you. She'll be fine with it.”

Jared shook his head, “I can't do that, Jensen. She knows that you and I aren't like that anymore.”

“She also has said that if we did anything she'd be fine with it. Both of our wives don't mind if you and I do anything, you know that.”

Jared nodded, not wanting to lie to his wife, but the truth would be even worse, especially considering he really couldn't explain what had happened. It hurt a bit that Jensen would have to lie for him as well, after all the two of them had been through he wasn't sure if he could do that. “I hate having to lie, though. I just...”

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's waist, resting his chin on the taller man's shoulder. “So we make it not a lie. We both know how we feel.”

Jared gave a small little grin, resting back against Jensen's chest. He really didn't understand what had happened, nor what he had done to deserve someone as caring as Jensen, but he was glad that the older man would always have his back. “Thank you. You know... you know I still love you, no matter what happens.”

“Yeah, I know. We'll get through this, we always do. Come on, no one is here, and my place is free right now. Why don't we head home and get you all cleaned up and then give you something to tell your wife.”


	8. Girl!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She deals with enough of her issues as it stands, like being in love with her big brother, how will Sam deal with what she did that night?

Sam stretched with a yawn, her long hair falling over her shoulders. She climbed out of bed, tired and aching pleasantly. She knew without a doubt that something supernatural had happened to her, and that she'd need to investigate it, but right now all she could think about was taking a nice hot shower to wake up.

As soon as she was out of the shower and dressed she walked over to the next room, knocking on the door to wake her brother. Dean looked somewhat grumpy, yet at the same time as handsome and unfairly fuckable as always when he answered the door.

“Guess who was grabbed by someone or something last night.”

“Are you okay, Sammi?” Dean asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Yeah, I'm fine. Just was thrown into an orgy of Sam Winchesters where I was the only female in attendance. We need to research.”

“Wait? What?”

“You heard me, Big Brother. I'll go get us some coffee, get dressed and we can start figuring out just what the hell happened.”

Dean shook his head but gave a little laugh, shooing her out of the room so he could get ready. He was worried about her, he always worried, but the fact that she had been taken without him knowing it upset him. As soon as she was back he asked, “Tell me the truth, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm good. I feel fine. All sorts of sated, but fine nevertheless.”

“Did you use protection?”

Sam rolled her eyes, “Dean, I'm fine, really. And besides, it's not like I could get pregnant anyway. I was the one topping.”

“But you were the only girl there, I thought.”

“You have heard of a strap on haven't you. Seriously, I'm good. You know I don't...” she trailed off, refusing to finish her thought. There was only one man she knew she would ever let fuck her, screwing a guy with a strap on was one thing, but letting a guy fuck her was something else entirely. Generally she stuck to girls, it was easier on her.

“I know you like guys, I just don't understand why you don't sleep with them, Sammi.”

“Dean, drop it, okay? I know who and what I like, I'm happy okay.”

Dean knew he should listen to her, that he should drop it, but it did bug him, as he knew that Sam wanted to be a mother, that she had always wanted children of her own. The fact that she only seemed to date girls, even if he knew she was into guys, confused him more than anything. “Come on, Sammi. Tell me the truth. Just this once let me in, okay? I know how much you want a family, want to have kids, so I don't get it.”

Sam should have known that her brother wouldn't leave well enough alone. She let out a sigh, closing her eyes tightly. “The truth? There is only one man I would ever allow... that I'd ever let in me like that. And since I know that will never happen I deal with things my own way. I've known for a long time that what I wanted when I was a kid was never going to happen. I've dealt with it, Dean, I've moved on. Just... let it go, okay?”

“Who was he? The guy who hurt you, that broke your heart. Come on, Baby Girl, tell me, please.”

“Can we just research? I really don't wanna be grabbed again. I just want to find out who or what caused last night to happen and protect myself from it.”

“We'll research as soon as you tell me. You don't think that seeing you so miserable doesn't hurt me too, do you? Let me help.”

“You, okay. You wanted to know the truth? It's you. The only person I ever really wanted and the only person I can never have. Can we just... I get it... I'm wrong, I'm sick, I know that. Just help me with this research and we can go our separate ways and act like this never happened.”

“Who said I wanted to go our separate ways, Sammi? Who gave you that idea?”

“I don't know, maybe you did. Every single time people think we're a couple you freak out pretty bad. What else was I supposed to think?”

“That I didn't want you thinking I was sick for how much I want you? That I pretend so hard that I only see you as my little sister when all I wanna do is take you in my arms and tell you how much I want you and need you and love you? That it doesn't kill me a little inside when I see you with other people and never get serious with anyone because they aren't you?”

Sam looked at Dean, her eyes wide. She laughed bitterly, “We're a pair, aren't we?”

Dean nodded, giving a small little grin, “That we are, Baby Girl, that we are. How about we research and figure out just what happened and then we can figure out ourselves.”

Sam nodded, giving Dean's hand a quick squeeze before she went to start looking through their books. She didn't know where this thing between the would lead, but it was a start.


	9. Werewolf!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he was 12 years old and turned on a hunt Sam has lived alone in the woods, but now he knows he can't be alone forever, so after over a decade on his own he sets out to find the one person that he can see being with, his big brother, Dean.

Waking up alone in his den was nothing new to Sam. He'd done just that for years now, ever since he was barely a teenager and he was turned on a hunt with his father and brother. Sam had run from them as fast as he could, never looking back, and while his existence had been a lonely one at least he was safe.

But he knew that he couldn't live alone forever, not anymore. Not after what he had just gone through. He missed the company of others, the companionship of his big brother more than any other person's. He dressed in the few clothes he possessed, stolen of course, but most of the time he didn't need them so he didn't really feel the need to have much to wear.

Sam knew it would take a while to find the brother he hadn't seen in well over a decade, but still he knew that he would find him. He walked out of the woods, making his way back into civilization and the scents around him almost overwhelmed him. He had forgotten what it was like to be around so many people, the almost constant noise they made was just about enough to send him back into the woods.

But one scent called to him, tantalizing and pure and so familiar it had his mouth watering and his cock hardening in his jeans. He let his nose guide him, coming to a stop outside of a motel. A quick scan of the parking lot found him standing next to a car he hadn't seen since he was 12 years old, his father's car. 

There was no trace of his father's scent on the vehicle, but his brother's scent filled his nostrils and he gave a little moan of pleasure at that. He was so caught up in scenting the car that he didn't realize someone was behind him until he heard a gun being cocked behind his head.

“Now you're gonna wanna step away from the car and put your hands up. Move nice and slowly,” a voice came from behind him, deeper than the last time he had heard it but still unmistakeably Dean.

“Hey, Dean,” Sam said, his voice rough from years of disuse. He slowly raised his hands, backing away from the car as he slowly turned to face his brother.

Dean looked at him in confusion, and all Sam could think about was how good Dean looked. He licked his lips, watching as Dean tried to figure out just who he was.

“I'll give you a hint. When we were kids you jumped off a roof of a shed, I followed you and ended up breaking my arm.”

If anything Dean's grip on the gun grew tighter, “Bullshit. Don't you dare lie to me. He's dead, he's been dead for a long time.”

Sam shook his head, “No Dean, I'm not dead. I am very much not dead. I'm Sam.”

“Stop lying. My brother is dead. It was my fault.”

Sam gave a little sigh of frustration, thinking back to when they were kids, to something that only he would know about, “I told you that the amulet you are wearing around your neck was a pony while I was wrapping it, when I was going to give it to Dad.”

Dean's eyes grew wide, disbelief on his face, “But Dad said... you died. Back when we were kids. You can't be alive.”

“We were hunting a werewolf, Dean. What do you think happened? Of course he told you I died. Better that than telling you the truth, that I got turned. I knew he'd end up having to hunt me, so I ran. Ran as far as I could, as fast as I could. Been on my own ever since.”

Dean slowly began lowering the gun, still ready to fight if the need arose, but he knew they would soon draw attention to themselves. “Come on, we'll talk more inside.”

Sam followed Dean in silence, knowing he was walking a very fine line here. As soon as they were behind closed doors he sat on the edge of the bed, nose wrinkling in distaste at the smells that filled the room, old smells of the previous tenants of the room. At Dean's questioning look he said, “Sorry, the smell is a bit much.”

“What smell?”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Everyone else who has used this room lately. It's almost overwhelming. Sorry, I have a sensitive nose.”

Dean cracked the window open a tiny bit, keeping his eyes on Sam, “So why did you come out of hiding now? How long have you been following me?”

“I didn't think I'd find you this quickly, Dean. Only set out into civilization this morning. As for why... let's just say something happened that made me realize that I couldn't stay on my own forever.”

Dean was a hunter, he knew he shouldn't be sitting around just talking with a werewolf, even if it was his little brother, but something prevented him from doing his duty. He watched the younger man closely, so different than the young boy he had been the last time Dean had seen him, but the eyes, the smile, the dimples told him that this gorgeous man sitting in front of him was his baby brother. “What happened?”

“Something grabbed me out of my den, put me in this room with people, other Sams, all of them different than me. The things I did...” he trailed off, a smile on his face, remembering how it felt to have physical, human contact after so long. Licking his lips he continued, “It made me see that I needed someone, that I couldn't stay alone forever, that I needed companionship. So I decided to come and look for you. I swear I didn't think I would find you this soon, I thought I'd have more time to figure out what I was going to say, what I was going to do, but it looks like fate had other plans.”

“Companionship, huh? And the first person you thought of was me?” Dean asked, wondering just exactly what Sam meant by companionship.

Sam nodded, a small grin on his face, “I think about you a lot. Of everyone in my life back then... you were the only person I missed. I wanted... I want... I always thought it was going to be you and me together forever, Dean.”

Dean's mind was quickly adding up exactly what sort of companionship Sam was looking for, the quickly growing bulge in Sam's pants was a dead give away of that fact. “You do know we're brothers, right?”

Sam nodded, “I'm a werewolf, I'm not an idiot, Dean. Of course I know we're brothers. It doesn't change how I feel, nor how you feel. You want me, Dean. I can smell it.”

Dean swallowed hard, not wanting to agree to that statement but at the same time knowing he couldn't lie about the truth. He knew he shouldn't want what Sam was hinting at, but at the same time he couldn't help himself. After Sam had vanished, presumed dead, Dean had found himself slowly being driven away from his father due to the man blaming Dean for what had happened. When he turned 18 and John gave him the keys to the Impala he left, and he hadn't spoken to the man since. 

For over a decade now he had been holding out hope, the smallest amount of hope, that Sam was still alive, and now having him with him Dean knew he could never let him go again. Sam had been the one good thing in his life, and Dean was damned if he would lose his second chance. “So how do you survive?”

“Animals mostly. Some wild plants for the rest of my diet. Why do you ask?”

Dean gave a shaky little laugh, reaching out his hand to grab Sam's, “Just figuring out just what I'm getting myself into.”

“You'll come with me? Come back to my den and live with me?”

Dean nodded, “Yeah, I'll come with you, Sammy. Not gonna let you go now that you're back.” He gave a nervous little laugh, “You're gonna turn me, aren't you?”

“Yeah, but I'll wait until we're home. Thank you, Dean, I... if you would have said no it would have killed me.”

Dean wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders, giving him a quick hug, “No death. Not now or any time soon.”

Sam grinned, leaning into Dean, giving a content little sigh. “And think, it's only a 2 hour walk to town from my den, if we want supplies, or anything, we can always come here and get them.”

Dean gave a little laugh, a true smile on his face, the first real smile he had given since he was 16 years old. He wasn't sure what would happen in their future but knew they were in this together and it was only the beginning.


	10. Leviathan!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> True, he didn't get to eat anyone, but that doesn't mean that Levia!Sam didn't have one hell of a night.

The leviathan couldn't help the laugh that fell from his mouth the minute he came to. He heard an annoyed huff from next to him and looked over to see his partner giving him a curious look.

“How long was I gone?”

“Hours. Where were you?”

“Someplace else. In a room filled with others who wore this face. He's a piece of work, getting off on being taken and taking himself, being used again and again as nothing but a willing hole.”

His partner moved closer to him, licking his lips. “Did you eat anyone while you were there?”

The leviathan laughed, “No, was otherwise occupied.”

“You, too busy to eat anyone? Someone is slipping I think.”

The leviathan moved quickly, pinning his partner to the bed, large hands wrapping around the other man's wrists, thighs wrapped around his hips, keeping him still. “I'll show you slipping, Dean.”

“Oh yeah?” his partner, the leviathan wearing the face of Dean Winchester, taunted, bucking up against him. “I would have at least eaten one person if I had been there.”

“I was busy. Do you know what it's like to share someone with three other people? Mmm, he was so good, took all four of us at once, took four people who looked exactly like me, who were built like me, at the same time,” the words were said in a lust filled purr as he ground down against his partner.

“Fuck.”

“Oh yeah. You know how big I am. Think about someone taking two of me into their mouth at the same time while they take two of me into their ass.”

“We could do that. Get a few of ours to take the same form you are...”

“You want it, don't you, Dean? Wanna be taken roughly by me? Wanna be split in two, begging for more, loving the way I make it hurt oh so right?”

Levia!Dean nodded, licking his lips with undisguised lust, “Yeah, I want it.”

Levia!Sam grinned, letting go of Dean's wrists and climbing off the bed, “Come on, let's go get some more of us to come and play with you. Gonna make you scream.”


	11. Omega!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knew his chance of ever finding an alpha was gone after what he did.

Sam wrapped his arms around himself, tears streaming down his face. It had been stupid, him allowing himself to be touched and taken as he had. He knew that he was nearing his heat and now he would be considered untouchable, as he had given himself to people who weren't his mates. He let out a low, keening wail, sobbing at his stupidity.

Sam knew it wasn't a dream, knew that he really had been taken somewhere else and had not only allowed himself to be fucked, but had allowed himself to be knotted and filled with someone's seed. He cried out, clawing at himself in anguish.

Sam heard the door frame splintering and looked up to see Dean standing at the entrance to his room. His older brother began sniffing the air, and Sam knew that there was no hiding what he had done. He heard Dean growl, a low, menacing sound coming from the back of his throat. Sam watched as Dean prowled into the room, hands clutched into fists, anger clear on his face.

“Who was it? Who the fuck was in here, Sammy?” Dean growled, grabbing Sam by the arms and shaking him hard.

“No one was in here, Dean. Only me.”

“Bullshit. Someone was here. Some alpha. Who was it? Who the fuck touched you?”

Sam closed his eyes tightly, fresh tears falling down his face. “No one was here. I was taken. I don't know where, or by who, but I was taken somewhere else.”

“So some alpha broke in here, kidnapped you, screwed you, and then brought you back? Is that what you want me to believe?”

“It wasn't like that. I... I don't know what to tell you, Dean. But it wasn't...”

“Stop lying, Sam. Someone fucked you, someone knotted you, didn't they?”

Sam whimpered, letting out a pitiful little whine. Dean's grip on his arms hurt, but Sam knew he deserved the rough treatment. He was tainted, nothing but a dirty slut. No alpha would ever want him now, no alpha would stand for having an omega who was touched by another like Sam had been. 

Dean kept sniffing the air, smelling him, smelling Sam's shame. “How could you do this, Sam? You'll never find an alpha now.”

“Do you think I asked for this? Do you think I planned on this, that I wanted this? I wanted to find my alpha, wanted to mate and have children. You know that. Why would I willingly throw everything away? Why would I ruin any chance of happiness I had?”

“It doesn't change the fact that it happened. Who was he? Who was the bastard who did this?”

Sam laughed bitterly, “Me. It was me, Dean. A different me from a different world. You have to believe me. Smell me, Dean. The only scent that is on me is me.”

Dean took another deep breath, and while he could tell that Sam was telling the truth it didn't change the fact that no other alpha would ever want his brother now, that no other alpha would touch Sam. “I don't understand. How did this happen?”

“I'm not sure. I... I was here, in my bed, and then I was somewhere else. And I am so close to my heat, and... god the room was filled with sex and I just... I was running on instinct. And now my life is ruined.”

“So some other you was an alpha? And you let him take you? How could you, Sam?”

Sam shook his head, not in denial, but in frustration. “There was a boy, well, not a boy, but a teenage me, and he... they were all using him, and with everything, with all the scents... and I... and then the werewolf... he's the one who knotted me, Dean. Not an alpha... a werewolf.”

Dean let go of Sam's arms, running a hand over his face. This was bad, if Sam had let a werewolf take him, if he had conceived... if Sam was carrying a werewolf's child their father would kill both Sam and the baby. “Dammit, Sam. We gotta get out of here before Dad gets back.”

“Why?”

“If a werewolf got you pregnant... you know what Dad will do.”

“I'm not pregnant, Dean. At least... I don't think I am. Omega's are supposed to know when they conceive. I didn't...”

“Don't... just pack your things and we're getting out of here.”

Sam shook his head, wrapping his arms even tighter around himself. “I can't go, Dean. Not now. I...” he gave a shaky breath, feeling the telltale signs of his heat beginning. “It's too dangerous. If I'm not locked away... I'll attract every unmated alpha in the area.”

Dean growled again, closing his eyes as the scent of omega going into heat filled his nostrils. He licked his lips, grabbing Sam by the front of his shirt and dragged him out of the bedroom towards his own room. Still growling he throw Sam down onto the bed, jaw clenched in anger and frustration. “Strip,” he growled, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. 

“Dean? What?” Sam asked in confusion.

“Don't question me, Sam. Get undressed now, Omega.”

Sam's eyes widened, but he moved to comply with shaky hands. He watched Dean watching him, not sure of what was going through the alpha's head, but not wishing to anger him further.

“You'll have an alpha, Sam. I just never thought is was going to be me,” Dean said, his voice dangerously low as he began to undress as well. 

“You don't need to do this, Dean.”

“Yes I do. I promised Dad I’d take care of you, that I’d help you find your alpha. But after what happened... no one else will have you, and I can't let you go unmated, Sam.”

Sam's eyes grew wide as Dean climbed onto the bed, but he went on instinct, turning over so that he was on his hands and knees, ass in the air, his face buried in the pillows. He expected Dean to just do this and get it over with, to take him and claim him and use him however he saw fit, so he was surprised to find himself flipped back onto his back, Dean leaning over him.

“I want to see you, Omega, want you to see your alpha's face as he claims you.”

Sam nodded, tilting his head to the side, letting Dean shove his legs wide apart. He gasped as Dean slowly thrust into his body, watching the almost clinical look on his brother's face as he slowly began to move in and out of his body. Fresh tears came to his eyes and he closed them, sorrow filling his mind. 

“Look at me, Sam,” Dean ordered, causing Sam's eyes to snap back open. “Look at your alpha.”

“I can't. I can't bare to look at you and see... please, just stop, Dean. Don't do this. Don't tie yourself to me. I'm not worth it, I'm not worth you giving up your life for. You deserve a real omega, a real mate, not... not just a responsibility.”

Dean stopped moving, cupping the side of Sam's face in his hand. “Is that what you think this is?”

“What else could it be? You don't want me, not really. You're just doing this out of duty. You don't really want me to be YOUR omega, you don't really want me calling you Alpha.”

Dean shuddered at the word, growling a little, “Say that again. Come on, Sammy, say it again.”

“Alpha? Is that what you want me to say? Alpha,” Sam said quietly, listening as the word made Dean growl.

“Mine. My omega. Gonna claim you, Sammy. Gonna knot you, gonna breed you, gonna mark you as mine. Say it, Omega, tell me who I am.”

“Alpha. My Alpha.”

Dean smiled, kissing Sam hard, possessively. He began moving again, this time letting himself truly enjoy the feeling of being inside his omega's body. “Yeah, that's it, that's my good Omega. You don't know how long I've wanted to do this.”

“I don't... I don't understand. Oh fuck, Dean, Alpha.”

“You really didn't know, did you? How much it killed me when I found out you were an omega. How I knew I’d have to give you up, let someone else have you, let someone take you away from me. How I’ve chased off suitors of yours for years now, wanting to keep you with me as long as I could.” Dean growled, trailing kisses down Sam's neck, “My Omega, my Sammy, mine.” 

Sam moaned in pleasure, eyes closing briefly as Dean's words sunk in. “You should have told me, Alpha. Should have let me know.”

“And have you leave me? And be sent away for being a freak? Sam, I couldn't have you, I knew that, so I stayed silent.”

“Dean, it's always been you. I never wanted another alpha. I always hoped that somehow, someway, that you'd claim me, that you'd make me yours. I’ve turned down other alphas, plenty of them, because they weren't you. I knew, oh fuck, Dean, Alpha... I knew one day I’d have to stop kidding myself, that I’d have to accept one of their offers, but...”

“You held out hope, even when you thought it would never be.”

“Yeah.”

“You're mine, Sammy. Gonna take care of you forever. Gonna be a good alpha for you. My Omega, my beautiful, loved Omega. Gonna treat you right, gonna make things good for you, Sammy, don't worry about it.”

“What about Dad? He'll never be okay with this.”

“I don't care. You are more important to me than what he thinks, you are my world, not him. Come on, Baby Boy, let me take care of you.”

Sam nodded, letting sensation wash over him. He held onto Dean tightly, moaning in pleasure as his alpha made love to him. He could feel Dean's knot beginning to swell, could tell Dean was getting close. When Dean wrapped his hand around Sam's cock it was over, Sam came with a shout of his alpha's name, a shout that only intensified when he felt Dean's teeth on his neck, biting down, marking him as a claimed omega. 

Dean kissed the mark he had left before moving to kiss Sam on the lips, holding him tightly as he continued to rock into him, filling his mate's body with his seed. “Gonna take care of you forever, Sammy. Gonna be the best alpha I can be for you.”

Sam smiled, resting his forehead against Dean's, feeling loved and safe and happy. He had thought his life was over after being taken to that place, but was glad that hadn't turned out to be the case. He'd never believed in his wildest dreams that he would ever get to have the one alpha he had always wanted, but thankfully he got his deepest wish.

John stood in the hallway outside Dean's bedroom, his hands clenched at his sides. He knew what had happened, that Sam and Dean had mated and a part of him felt like he had failed as a father. But by the soft whispers coming from the room he could tell that their mating hadn't been forced, that they truly loved one another, even if in his eyes and the eyes of the world it was wrong. He sighed, walking back the way he had came, leaving the house and his sons. They were starting their life together, and an old, broken, bitter beta like himself had no place in it.


	12. Demon-Blood-Addict!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting back from that place Sam finds the one person, the one demon who is his true other half

If anything his time in that room with those other Sams, with the demon version of himself who had allowed him to feed off of him freely and willingly, only made Sam's addiction worse than it had been before he ended up there. Even Ruby was telling him to slow down and take things easier, well she was until he got sick of her talking and turned her own blade against her. 

He spent the next weeks hunting, his addiction growing day by day, cutting a path through the demon community like a hot knife through butter. It was on one of those hunts that everything changed, when he saw a face he had believed he never would see again. 

Dean.

Dean was different, Sam could tell that right away. He could tell that his brother was a demon, that his brother was the one thing that drove him on day by day. They fought, of course they did, but in the end Sam came out on top, chaining Dean to the bed naked. 

Dean cursed him out, called him all manner of vile things, and Sam just smirked, bringing his blade down along Dean's flesh, watching the blood rise to the surface before lapping it away. It was different with Dean, the blood was better, pure in a way that drove Sam mad with want. And he could tell that Dean was just as affected by what he was doing as he was.

They'd never crossed that line, not before Dean went to Hell, even though both Sam and Dean had wanted each other more than words could say. But now things were different. They were different. Neither one of them held on to their old inhibitions that had stopped them before, so it wasn't long before Sam took Dean in the middle of one of his feedings. 

He'd watch the way Dean's eyes would go black, the way Dean would taunt him, egg him on, tell him that he'd had better. And Sam didn't hold back, fucking Dean brutally hard, giving his all, making the demon scream out in pleasure and pain.

Dean gave Sam something he had been missing, a willing victim, a willing source of the manner of his addiction. 

They started hunting again, Dean drinking the blood of the demons they killed to replenish his own, Sam taking him hard and fast as he fed off of his beloved older brother. Hunters and demons and monsters and angels alike feared them, they were unstoppable. 

Each day Sam's powers grew, each kill together made them stronger, increased the bond they shared. Each death drew Sam and Dean closer to one another, and whenever someone tried to stop them they were met with a force that no one could match.

Heaven and Hell watched with a sick sort of dread as Sam and Dean made themselves into a far worse threat than anyone could ever have planned. Even Lucifer, sealed away in Hell, and Michael, up in Heaven, shuddered at the thought of crossing the Winchesters paths.


	13. Demon!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes making someone jealous to make them tell you how they really feel about you

“Where were you?”

“Somewhere else. Why, did you need something, Angel?” Sam asked, black eyes locked on the one who questioned him.

“Somewhere else? Where? And with who?”

“Is someone jealous? Upset that I let others touch me, that I let others take me and use me and feed off of me?”

Sam found himself face first against the wall, pinned by a solid body. “You know you belong to me, Sam. That the only reason you're still breathing is because of me. Don't play games, Demon.”

Sam laughed, shoving back against the man pinning him to the wall, feeling how hard he was. “You like this, like how jealous I make you. If your brothers and sisters could see you now, Castiel. See how far you've fallen, how low you've gotten since you met me.”

Castiel grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt, tossing him across the room onto the bed. He was on top of Sam in an instant, pinning the demon to the mattress, binding the demon's wrists to the bed with the cuffs designed to hold him in place. Castiel ripped off Sam's clothes, ignoring the sound of annoyance that Sam made at that act.

“You belong to me, Sam. Me and no one else. I should punish you for letting someone else touch you. For letting someone else have what belongs to me and me alone.”

“But you won't. Because punishing me will only punish you as well. We both know that, Angel.”

Castiel was silent at those words, knowing that Sam spoke the truth. “True, but I can make you wait for me.”

Before Sam could speak Castiel left, the sounds of wings briefly in the air before Sam was alone. He yanked at the bonds holding him, cursing when it proved useless to try and fight them. Sam wasn't sure how long he was alone, hours, days, minutes, but Castiel did return to him.

Castiel was bruised and battered, as if he had been in a battle, which considering the state of the world he probably had been. 

“You better not go off and get killed on me while you have me chained up, Cas,” he said, eyes sparkling with mischief. 

“You'd be so heartbroken if I died,” Castiel said, voice tired. He unlocked Sam's cuffs, tossing the key onto the table next to the bed.

Sam sat up, wrapping his arms around the angel's waist. “Hey, look at me. I would, I really would. You know that. You think this is just some fling?”

“What else would it be? You're a demon, I’m an angel.”

Sam sighed, hating and loving the way his angel made him feel. He tightened his arms around Castiel, resting his chin on the angel's shoulder, “Maybe it started out like that. But after all this time, after all these years, Cas, you know how I feel about you.”

“Do I? You claim I know how you feel, and yet...”

“I love you. Dammit, I shouldn't have to say it, you should know. I turned my back on everything, everyone, Hell, my superiors, my King, for you. You know that. I’m as wanted dead by Hell as I am by Heaven, because of you. Because of how you make me feel. I love you, Castiel. I am in love with you.”

Castiel closed his eyes, leaning back against Sam's body. He entwined their fingers, letting out a deep breath. “And I love you as well, Sam. I've given up just as much as you have to be with you. But the fact remains that you cheated on me. I won't stand for that, Sam.”

“Not even with myself? That's who I was with, other versions of myself.”

“Not even with yourself, Sam. I wouldn't share you with Dean, what makes you think I am gonna share you with some other you. You belong to me and no one else. Are we clear, Sam?”

Sam nodded, smiling against the angel's shoulder. “We're clear. I think I needed to hear you say that, you aren't the only one who needed to know just where we stood.”

Castiel nodded, a grim smile on his face. “Get dressed. We must leave here soon. He's coming, somehow he learned where we have been staying and he's on his way.”

Sam dressed quickly, watching as Castiel packed their things. They left the room in a flurry of wings, once more being one step ahead of those that pursued them.

When Dean found the room deserted he cursed, throwing an empty bottle against the wall. He had come so close to finding Sam and Castiel, so close to finally freeing his brother from the demon wearing his face, only to lose them once more. He vowed that he would search for them until he breathed his final breath, that he would kill Castiel and save his brother, even if Sam didn't wish to be saved.


	14. The Unholy Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer, his new consort, the Boy King of Hell, Sam, and their beloved Knight of Hell, Dean, get formerly acquainted

Lucifer grinned at the young man in his bed, a smile on his handsome face. When they had been sent back to their respective worlds Lucifer had grabbed the young man, the Boy King, and dragged him back home with him. He grinned as he waited for Sam to wake, licking his lips in anticipation.

Lucifer didn't need to wait long, the Boy King soon woke, looking around the room with a questioning gaze. 

“I brought you home with me, Sam. I've decided to make you my consort.”

“And you expect me to just let this happen?” Sam asked, a cruel smile on his face.

“You will. You'll give yourself to me willingly, stand at my side, rule Hell with me.”

Sam laughed, “How can you be so certain, so sure that I'll do this?”

“Because I know you, Sam. Better than you know yourself. I can give you what you want. I know exactly what makes you tick,” Lucifer purred, running his hand down Sam's chest. 

“And what if I want something you can't give me?”

“Mm, like Dean? I can give you him.”

Sam's eyes darkened with lust at those words. Dean had been the one thing he had wanted in his own world, the one thing he could never have. When Sam had embraced his destiny Dean had turned on him, and it had destroyed Sam, ruined any chance he had at redemption. The thought of having Dean, even if it wasn't the one he had grown up with, was a temptation that Sam couldn't resist. “Prove it.”

Lucifer laughed, calling out, “Dean, join us.”

The door opened and Dean walked in, eyes black, a mark Sam couldn't place on his arm. Lucifer climbed from the bed, walking to the man with a smirk on his face. “Dean, my dear Knight, this is my new consort. I'm sure the three of us will get along perfectly.”

Dean smirked, the look cruel, and it made Sam even harder than he had already been.

“And what happened to your Dean?” the Knight of Hell asked, walking towards the bed, stripping out of his clothes.

“He turned his back on me, betrayed me, wanted me to turn from my destiny. In the end I had to kill him.”

“He was a fool,” Dean said, coming to kneel on the bed next to Sam.

Lucifer came up behind him, slipping out of his white suit, running his hands down Dean's back. He took his tie and wrapped it around Dean's wrists, a smirk on his face. Nodding at Sam he said, “Do whatever you want with him, he won't say no. But try to keep him in one piece, I am fond of my Knight.”

Sam licked his lips, shoving Dean down onto his back, the older man's hands trapped behind him. He shoved Dean's legs apart, smirking as he slammed into his body in one hard thrust, both of them moaning loudly in pleasure. Before he could start moving he felt Lucifer come behind him, the fallen angel's hands cool on his body.

“Gonna fuck you while you're in him, gonna make you hurt him in the way he likes.”

Sam let out a moan of pleasure, hands tightening on Dean's hips as Lucifer entered him. Lucifer fucked him hard, each thrust slamming Sam into Dean's body, the Hell-Knight moaning with pleasure. Sam marked Dean's flesh, biting and scratching and sucking bruises onto his skin, and the demon loved it. 

Lucifer kept muttering filth into Sam's ear, telling him all the things they were going to do together, how they were going to make the world come to it's knees before them or watch it burn. And Sam couldn't think of a more perfect thing in the world.

In the days that would pass Lucifer would be found on his throne, his Boy King at his side, their Knight servicing them both willingly. And the world did burn, Heaven unable to stop what had happened. Lucifer ruling it all with Sam and Dean Winchester leading his armies and warming his bed. 

He wasn't sure what had brought him this gift, but Lucifer was certain that whoever or whatever had given him access to his Boy King would forever be in his good graces.


	15. Dude Looks Like A Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam might dress like a girl, but he's all man.

It took Sam over an hour to clean up and get himself back to sorts after he found himself back from the orgy he had been part of. A small part of him was mad that he had been taken, but at the same time it had been a once in a lifetime occurrence. He grinned at his reflection, doing the last of his makeup, straightening his skirt before he headed towards the door.

The cool night air felt good on his face, enough to be refreshing, but not hard enough to mess up his hair. He smirked when a man passing by began checking him out, laughing at the fact that if the man really knew what he was he'd probably have an issue with it. Sam kept walking, knowing he was being watched and loving it.

He was still pleasantly sore for the fucking he had received, and while he couldn't understand just what had happened he loved it all the same. He heard catcalls and blew a kiss at the car they had come from, continuing his walk through the streets. 

It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong, oh no, he wasn't a prostitute or anything. The guys he fucked were all for free, and if there was something Sam did a lot it was get fucked. He saw a car driving slowly at his side out of the corner of his eye and looked over to see the stunned face of his big brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he continued to walk, not in the mood to answer questions. But he should have known better. It wasn't long until he was in a relatively deserted area and Dean was pulling over, climbing out of the car and approaching him.

“What do you want, Dean?” Sam asked, crossing his arms over his chest, the act causing his fake cleavage to become even more pronounced.

“What the hell are you doing, Sam?” Dean demanded.

“Walking. Nothing more, nothing less. What is that some sort of a crime now?”

“Dammit, Sammy, you know what I mean.” He gestured at Sam, at how he was dressed, “I mean the get up.”

Sam rolled his eyes, “Like I said, I am out for a walk. My clothes have nothing to do with it.”

“Is this why you left home?”

Sam sighed, leaning back against the wall. “You mean is my dressing like this why I got kicked out? If that's what you're asking, then yeah. Mom and Dad didn't like the fact that I dress like this, it was either 'act like a damn boy or get out and never come back'. I got out. Stayed with some friends until I graduated and then I moved. Been living here ever since.”

Dean closed his eyes, sighing, “They really kicked you out, didn't they?”

Sam nodded, “Yup, 4 months before my 18th birthday. Their loss.”

“Sam, I'm sorry. If I had known... shit... I would have looked for you. I didn't know. I mean... fuck... they had disowned me, and then I heard you left home and I didn't have a clue that they kicked you out. I would have taken you in.”

“Why'd they disown you, Dean?” Sam asked, honestly wanting the answer. 

“Because no son of theirs was a 'no good, deviant queer',” Dean practically spit the words out. 

“Their loss. Not ours, right?” Sam asked with a smile on his face. 

“Yeah, their loss. So you live around here?”

Sam nodded, and ended up climbing into Dean's car and leading him back to his apartment. They started catching up on all the years they had been apart, and after a couple drinks Sam told Dean about what had happened to him the previous night.

“So you had an orgy with yourself? Damn, that's, well that's kinda hot. Kinky, but hot. Kinda wish I had been there to see it.”

“Pervert,” Sam laughed, leaning a bit against Dean, the alcohol making him pleasantly buzzed.

“Come on, do you blame me? A bunch of super hot guys going at it? What kind of guy would I be to pass up something like that?”

“True, okay, true. But... said super hot guys were versions of your brother. And well, one girl version of me, but damn the things she could do with her strap on.”

Dean blinked at that, shaking his head a little as he gave a drunken laugh. A few moments later he said, “You are hot. If you weren't my brother...” Licking his lips he continued, “I'd totally rock your world. Fuck that pretty little ass of yours.”

“Yeah? What's stopping you?” Sam asked, eying Dean up and down.

“Brother,” Dean drawled, stretching out the word into two.

“Both guys. Not like you can get me pregnant or anything. Not like anyone knows who you are to me, not around here. If you wanted to...” Sam trailed off, waggling his eyebrows.

He soon found himself with his legs wrapped around Dean's waist, Dean's hands on his ass, his brother's tongue in his mouth as they kissed hungrily. Dean felt huge against him and Sam was practically drooling with anticipation of having him inside of him. 

“Bedroom?” Dean asked.

“First door,” Sam responded, moaning as Dean sucked a mark onto the side of his neck. He made a little noise when Dean dropped him onto the bed and watched with appreciative eyes as Dean stripped. 

When Sam began to undress Dean stopped him, “Let me. Wanna unwrap you, Baby.”

Sam nodded, biting his lip as Dean slowly began undressing him. His stockings were first to go, then his cute little t-shirt and corset. Dean teased his nipples into hardness with his hands and mouth before went back to undressing Sam. The skirt was the next to go, leaving Sam in nothing but a pair of lace panties, his hard cock straining at the fabric obscenely.

Dean winked at Sam, grabbing the lube off of the younger Winchester's nightstand. He moved between Sam legs, shoving the panties to the side, teasing Sam's hole with lube covered fingers. 

Sam moaned with pleasure, his eyes locked on Dean's the entire time his brother worked him open. “Please, fuck me, come on Dean, fuck me already,” he begged.

“Condom?” Dean asked, bottle of lube in one hand, unopened condom in the other.

“I'm clean. Only if you wanna wear it.”

Dean tossed the packet to the side, pouring more lube onto his hand, slicking himself up. He grinned, entering Sam slowly, letting out a moan of pleasure when he was fully inside. “Fuck, feel good, Baby. Mm, feels so good to take you like this.” The feeling of being inside Sam with nothing separating them, coupled with the drag of the panties against his flesh with each thrust into Sam made Dean know that this wouldn't last long.

“Fuck, Dean, fuck me hard. Come on. Want it, want it bad.” Sam cupped himself through his panties, loving the way Dean was making him feel, loving how hot and dirty and wrong this encounter was. 

“Might not last long, fuck, you feel too good.”

Sam laughed, a smile on his face, “Mm, we have as long as you want. Can do this as often as you wanna, Dean. Come on, do it, fuck me good, fill me all up.”

Dean smirked, “You say things like that and you might never get rid of me. Might have to keep you and your hot little ass forever.”

Sam could tell Dean was serious. And that scared him, because he knew that he'd let it happen, even if if meant changing his entire life around. “Would that be so bad?”

“Nope. Gonna keep you, Sammy. Gonna fuck this pretty little hole again and again.” He leaned in close, whispering into Sam's ear, “Besides, I've seen your pretty little panties, it would only be fair to let you see mine too.”

Sam laughed at those words, “We really are a matched set, aren't we?”

Dean nodded, kissing Sam as he continued to thrust into his brother's body. When Sam came Dean soon followed him over the edge, and Dean knew this wouldn't be the last time they did this.


	16. Soulless!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam knows what he wants, what lengths will he go to get it

Sam knew Dean would wonder where he had been, and knew that he'd have questions for him. Sam knew that he should feel guilty about what he had done, about fucking a teenage version of himself, of making the boy hurt, but the fact was that Sam felt absolutely nothing. 

Sam was right, as soon as he got back Dean was waiting for him, anger written on his brother's face.

“Where the hell were you?”

“Somewhere else. Not sure where, nor do I really care. It's not like I can change what happened.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean asked, glaring at him.

“Listen, Dean, we can talk after I get cleaned up. Unless you don't mind me smelling like sex. If that's the case, let me know, otherwise I'm taking a shower.”

Dean looked like Sam had slapped him, but as he stayed silent Sam took that as Dean's permission to go and clean up. Sam showered quickly, coming out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“And why did you smell like sex?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Someone or something took me to this place, ended up taking part of a gangbang.”

“Dammit, Sam. You know better than that.”

“Do I? I mean, it's not like I have been getting any lately and the kid was begging for it, he loved it, getting fucked by all of us, having his body used as nothing but a tool for getting us off.”

Dean looked a little sick at those words, “Kid? Please tell me you didn't...”

“Teenager actually. Not like he was under 13 or anything. And it wasn't like I was the only one who fucked him, we all did. He loved it.”

“Who was it? You gotta tell me, Sam.”

“Me. Everyone in that room was me in one way or another, me or someone wearing my face. He took us all, begged for it, begged us to fuck him, to fill him up, to make him hurt, to make him come. He loved it. You would have had fun, Dean. I know how much you like fucking me, you would have loved fucking his sweet little ass.”

“Sam, it was wrong. Even if he was asking for it, begging for it, he was a kid. You can't do things like that.”

“Why not?”

“Because you just can't. We've gone over this.”

Sam looked at Dean, noticing how angry and hurt he looked. It didn't make sense to him. “Oh, you're jealous. I understand. Next time I am involved in something like that I'll make sure to bring you with me.”

Dean shook his head, “There won't be a next time Sam, and we both know it.”

“If you don't want me having sex with other people you know the solution. Or have I gotten too old for you? We haven't had sex since before I left for college.”

Dean sighed, “Sam, it's not like that. I would in a heartbeat if I knew you really wanted to. But you're the one who ended things, you're the one... I'm not going to pressure you. If you still wanted me, you'd be the one to tell me, to initiate things. I can't, I won't.”

Sam let the towel drop from his hips, crossing the room to where Dean stood. He shoved Dean down onto the bed, straddling his lap. “I'm asking for it, Dean. I want you to fuck me.”

Dean closed his eyes, shaking his head, “No. Because you aren't him, not really. I can't have you and then... lose you again when I get the real Sam back.”

“I am the real Sam, Dean, the only one that is here. When are you going to understand that?”

Dean took a deep breath, knowing he should push Sam off of him, but he found himself unable to do so, afraid of what he might do if he touched Sam.

“I've always wanted you, Dean. All through college, even when I was with Jessica, after you came and got me, but you were the one to push me away. You claim you want me but then refuse to have me.”

“Sam, please, I can't. If you were really you... if you had your soul, I’d take you up on your offer no questions asked, but not now, I can't do that to you.”

Sam grabbed Dean by the face, kissing him hard. He could feel Dean struggling under him, but it only turned him on more. Pulling back he whispered, “You want me, I know you want me. Stop fighting what we both want, Dean.”

Dean shoved Sam hard, knocking him onto the floor, “This just proves you aren't my brother. He would have accepted my no, he wouldn't have tried to force himself on me. Don't touch me, never touch me again. I can't do this.” Dean practically ran out of the room, grabbing his keys and taking off in the Impala.

Sam sat at the foot of the bed, watching the door for Dean to come back. When a few hours had passed he realized that Dean wouldn't be back anytime soon. Finally he made a decision, and after getting dressed sat down to write a nice long letter to himself. When it was finished he called Bobby, telling him that he was ready to figure out how to get his soul back.

When Sam came to he had no clue what had happened, how he had survived the cage, but the look Dean was giving him was heartbreaking. He found a letter addressed to himself in his own handwriting, one that while it didn't explain what had happened since he jumped into the cage spoke to him of how much Dean still loved him and needed him, of how Dean wouldn't be the one to make the move, of how he was leaving that in Sam's hands.

Sam wasn't sure what he had done when he was soulless, but he knew that he was being offered a second chance. He wasn't about to throw it away. So when he was able to get some alone time with Dean instead of talking he leaned over and kissed him softly, watching the smile that came to his brother's face at the act. 

“We good?” he asked.

“Yeah, we're good. We're really good,” Dean said with a grin.


	17. Hooker!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be a long, hard road  
> (warning: mentions of abuse - both physical and mental - and forced prostitution)

Sam found himself on the receiving end of his pimp's fists and off on the street by himself less than an hour after he got back from that room. He hurt all over. Sure this wasn't the first time he had angered his pimp in the past, nor was it the first time he hadn't been where he was supposed to be for hours, but at least those times he had money for the man. Not this time.

He limped down the street, arms wrapped around himself as he tried not to cry in pain. Sam was so concentrating on himself that he never heard the cop car pull up next to him. He soon found himself in the backseat of the cruiser, hands cuffed behind his back as the cops drove him down to the police station. 

It seemed like no time had passed at all from when the cops had grabbed him until he was be led inside the police station to be booked. A part of Sam knew he deserved this, that the things he had done in the past, especially in the last day, had made him earn whatever punishment he would receive.

“What are you idiots doing?” Sam heard, the voice so familiar.

“We picked him up downtown. One of Novak's boys,” one of the cops who had arrested him said.

“Did it cross either of your idiot minds that he needs medical attention? Or did the bruises and cuts and blood completely escape your sight?”

“Detective Winchester, with all due respect we are under orders to bring in any of Novak's boys if we find them.”

Sam took a deep breath, dreading the face he knew he'd see if he looked up at Detective Winchester.

“Idiots. You two, go back to your patrol, I'll take him to the hospital and question him myself.”

Sam found himself being put into Detective Winchester's custody, still refusing to look up at the man. He was led back outside, to the detective's car, staying silent the entire time. Each step was painful, and Sam knew he probably had a few broken ribs.

“You got a name, Kid?” Detective Winchester asked as soon as they were in the car.

Sam knew he couldn't stay silent, not when he knew the truth would come out anyway, “Sam. My name is Sam.”

Detective Winchester stopped the car, turning to face him, “Sammy? Jesus, what happened to you?”

“I got what I deserved. I broke the rules and got punished for it. Don't act like you care, just don't...”

Detective Winchester sighed, not starting the car up, trying to wrap his head around what Sam had said. “We'll get you taken care of, Sammy. And then we'll figure out how to fix things.”

“Don't bother. I... I’m not worth it. I’m nothing but a worthless whore. Don't worry about me, Dean.”

“Of course I’m gonna worry. You're my brother. Dammit, Sam, you think I’m just gonna let you get hurt and not want to help?”

“Don't screw up your life over me, Dean. Please, you've worked so hard to get where you are, don't throw it away over me.”

Dean clenched his jaw, starting up the car. He drove, not to the hospital he should have gone to but to a clinic where he knew the doctor would ask no questions. 

Thankfully Sam had been wrong and nothing was broken, though his ribs were badly bruised. The doctor stitched up his injuries and gave him something for pain and Sam allowed Dean to lead him back to the car. The drugs were pretty strong and Sam fell asleep on the ride so he was very confused to wake up not in a cell but in the bed at the old cabin his brother owned.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked, looking around the room.

“Taking care of my baby brother. Doing what I should have done years ago. Look at me, Sammy. You gotta trust me, I’m gonna fix this.”

“Dean, don't throw away your life, your job over me. Don't screw yourself over on my behalf.”

“I took care of it. All the paperwork about you is gone, Sam. And those two idiots won't talk, I have enough dirt on them to make sure they keep their mouths shut. Now all you gotta do is get better, heal up, okay? I took some time off, gonna take care of you. Novak is gonna pay for what he did to you.”

“It was my fault Dean. I... I disappeared, I wasn't where I was supposed to be.”

“So that gave him the right to beat you to a pulp? That gave him a right to hurt you?”

“He owns me, Dean.”

Dean clenched his fists, anger written on his face. “I never trusted that man. I should have... I should have listened to my gut when you got involved with him. But I was trying to be a good brother, even though everything about him made my skin crawl. If I had known... if I had had any idea of what that man was really up to, I would have tried harder to break you two up.”

“You didn't know. It isn't your fault, Dean, none of this was. You were busy with your career and I was young and in love. It's not your fault that I have shitty taste in guys.”

“Me being busy with my career doesn't excuse the fact that I let you go off with him, especially considering the rumors about him. God, I could have stopped this, could have prevented him from making you... from pimping you out.”

Sam hated that Dean was blaming himself for this, for what had happened to him, for what he had become. “And I could have told him no. I could have walked away, but I didn't. I could have said enough was enough the first time he hit me and left him, but I didn't, I was the idiot who believed him when he said it wouldn't happen again, I was the one who went along with 'helping' him out and sleeping with other guys for money. How is any of that your fault?”

“It just is. I didn't protect you.”

“Dean, stop blaming yourself. Jimmy... Jimmy was a sweet talker, he had me so wrapped around his finger that I wouldn't have listened to you. He actually had me convinced that you were in love with me and that was why you kept trying to keep us apart. And I wanted better for you than me, so I pushed you away.”

Dean took a deep breath, looking down at those words. 

“Dean? Please tell me he was lying. Please, tell me it wasn't true.”

“I can't. I was in love with you, and I... I just wanted you to be happy. He made you happy, so I... and look what he made you. Look what he did to you. This is my fault. I’m responsible. If I had been a better man... if I had...”

Sam closed his eyes, tears starting to fall. While it was true at first Jimmy had told him that Dean had been in love with him, over the years he claimed that it had only been a lie to push Sam away from Dean. The thing that hurt the worst was that Sam had loved Dean, more than he should have, and had believed Jimmy's lies that Dean would never love him like that, that Dean would hate him if he knew how Sam felt. 

“Do you know how it feels? Knowing that the person I loved more than life itself was used like that? To see the only person I have ever been in love with hurt, broken, and knowing I could have stopped it from happening?”

“Dean, you're not the bad guy. You're not the one who pimped me out, who used me, who hurt me. Jimmy was. And today... well let's just say, today he tossed me out. I... something happened that I can't explain, something took me somewhere, I'm not even sure where. And I... the things I did... for the first time in years I was with someone of my own free will, for the first time I was... doing it for me and not because it was my job. It felt good. I felt good. And then I got back and Jimmy was waiting for me. He was so angry, so mad.”

Sam sighed, wincing in pain as he ran a hand over his face, “I thought he was going to kill me. But at the same time I was happy, it was over. He was never gonna be able to hurt me again, was never going to use me. No one else would ever have me, not without my full consent, not without it being because I wanted it. I was free, and then he stopped hitting me and tossed me out on the street. Told me to never come back, that he'd kill me if he saw me.”

“And then you were arrested.”

Sam nodded, “Yeah, and you were there, and... well you know everything that has happened since then.”

“Let me take care of you, Sam, let me make things better. I won't... if you want... when you're better I can give you money to start over fresh... so you don't have to see me. I just... I wanna get you well.”

“You don't want me around?”

“No, Sam, that's not what I meant. I... only if you didn't want to be around me. Dammit, I mean... god it would make me the happiest guy in the world if you stayed with me, if you stayed in my life, but if being around me... if knowing how I feel about you makes you uncomfortable...”

Sam caught the tense in Dean's sentence. “Feel. You said feel, not felt.”

Dean looked Sam in the eye, nodding slowly. “I never stopped. How could I? I’ve spent years trying to find you... trying to figure out what happened to you, blaming myself... and god, when I saw you, when I realized just who was in the car with me... I felt alive for the first time in years.”

“Dean... I... I’m used goods. How can you still love me after everything?”

“You're Sam, my Sammy. How could I not? I don't care what you've done, you're still my Sammy, always have been.”

“Dean, what are we going to do?”

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam, hugging him close to his chest. He kissed the top of Sam's head, whispering, “I don't know, but we'll figure it out. We'll get you all better and make him pay for what he did. And then... then we'll figure out things from there.”

Sam nodded, resting against Dean's chest. He knew there was a long, painful road ahead of them, but for the first time in years he knew that in the end he'd have happiness. For the first time in more years than he'd like to count he felt like he was on the right path, that he was home.


	18. It's in the blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's kept his bloodlust in check for years, but now finds it hard to control himself. Will Dean be able to help?

He comes to with a jerk, eyes oped wide, the hunger almost overwhelming. He'd behaved himself for so long now, showing Dean he wasn't the monster that he was made into, but now Sam can feel his fangs extended, the need for blood, human blood overtaking him. 

He blames that demon, the one who was allowing the human to cut him, to lap at the blood on his chest, the one who begged so prettily as his lover took what he was so willingly offering. Sam moans with frustration, clawing at his sheets, body shaking with want and need. He reaches out and grabs his phone off the nightstand, dialing Dean's number, needing his brother to try and help him through his ordeal.

Dean is there in a couple of hours, and Sam has already gone through his meager supply of blood by that point. He can hear Dean's blood pumping through his veins and licks his lips as Dean approaches him.

“Help me,” he whispers, broken, lost, the bloodlust almost overpowering him.

“Sammy, you okay?” Dean asks, holding his hands out to show he means no threat.

“No. I need... Dean you need to stop me. The hunger... I need blood, Dean.”

Dean swallows hard, hating the pain he can hear in his brother's voice, yet scared of what Sam might do if he is allowed out in public. “What did you do?”

“I didn't... something took me... there was this room and it was filled with others... other versions of me, most of them human, some demon, some... other. And there was blood. The demon... he was letting one of them, one of the humans, feed off of him. God, the blood, it smelled so good and I wanted it. But I didn't take a taste, I behaved, I didn't feed, Dean. You have to believe me. I wanted to so bad, but I didn't do it.”

“And now that you have the scent you want it even more than normal.”

Sam nodded, staring at Dean with hungry eyes. “I'm not safe, Dean. You have to end it, have to put me down before I hurt someone.”

Dean shook his head grimly, jaw clenched in frustration. “No, I'm not going to kill you, Sam. I told you I'd find a way to help you. And that's just what I did.”

Sam breathed in deeply, mouth watering at the scent coming off of Dean, “What? What did you do?”

“Vampires can't turn werewolves, Sam, but they can feed off of them. Only problem is that it's addictive, to both parties.”

“You didn't. Dean tell me you didn't get yourself turned.”

Dean nodded, crossing the room until he was within inches of Sam, “I did it for you, Sammy. I can take care of you, and during the full moon you can make sure I don't hurt anyone. It's for the best.”

Sam watched as Dean took off his shirt, holding out his arm to Sam in offering.

“Come on, Sammy, drink from me. Feed off of me,” Dean implored, moving even closer.

Sam licked his lips, letting out a brief moan before he grabbed the offered arm, bringing it to his mouth. He bit down, the taste of Dean's blood filling his mouth, drinking deeply. He felt Dean rest his hand on the back of his head, holding him in place as he fed, their bodies touching, both of them getting hard at the act.

“That's it, take what you need, Baby Boy, drink up. It's okay, Sam, it will all be okay, gonna take care of you.”

Sam moaned against Dean's arm, letting one hand drop between them, cupping Dean's growing arousal. He heard Dean gasp, and let his brother walk them towards the bed, never letting go of his meal. Finally he had had his fill, and he let go of Dean's arm, licking the wound closed before looking at his brother's face. He could see the lust filled look in Dean's eyes, and while they had never done anything like this before Sam knew that their relationship would never be the same.

Slowly Sam pulled away from Dean, just long enough to pull his own shirt off and begin undoing his pants. He licked his lips, watching as Dean undid his own pants, kicking them off before settling back down onto the bed. Sam draped himself over Dean's body, groaning as their cocks rubbed against each other, his hands mapping Dean's flesh.

“Sam, don't tease,” Dean begged, hips thrusting up against Sam's.

“What do you want? Tell me, Dean.”

“Fuck me, please, fuck me, Sam.”

Sam nodded, licking his lips once more. He climbed off the bed, gone only long enough to grab his bottle of massage oil from the bathroom before coming back to join Dean. His brother's face was flushed with want and need, and Sam had a feeling it was partially due to him feeding off of Dean. 

Sam poured the oil onto his hand, moving between Dean's wide spread legs, fingers going directly to Dean's hole. He didn't tease, didn't draw things out, as he knew there would be time for that at a later date. This wouldn't be long and drawn out, probably over far too quickly for both of their liking, but the need was still there, no longer for blood but for being inside of his dear brother who had given up everything, including his humanity, for him.

Dean howled when Sam entered him, that was the only word Sam had for the sound that escaped Dean's lips, wrapping his legs around Sam's hips, pulling him into his body. “Hard, fuck me hard, Sam,” Dean begged.

And Sam complied. He fucked his brother hard and fast, pounding him with brutal thrusts, hands leaving bruises on Dean's hips. Each thrust caused Dean to howl, and the sound went straight to Sam's cock, he couldn't remember hearing anything so beautiful or pure before.

Even after both of them came the hunger was still there and they fucked long into the next day, Sam feeding off and on throughout the encounter. By the time night fell the next day both were exhausted, yet content in each others arms. 

But for the first time in years Sam didn't fear what he'd do around people, didn't fear the monster he had been made into. For the first time in years Sam felt safe in his own skin.


	19. Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is already strained after everything that has been going on, will what happened to Sam put a wedge between him and Dean or will it draw them closer together in a way neither one of them expects  
> (set post Mother's Little Helper)

Sam was actually shocked that when he appeared back in his room Dean was there, due to how strained things currently were between them. He wasn't sure how long he was gone, minutes, hours, at this point he couldn't be too sure of anything. Dean was looking at him closely, as if trying to figure out if he was really Sam.

“Dean, what do you want?” Sam asked, his voice tired. 

“Where were you? I came looking for you and you were gone, vanished into thin air. And now you just reappear like nothing ever happened.”

“I have no idea where I was, Dean. All I know is that it was somewhere that wasn't here.”

“Sam, you've been gone for hours. I didn't know what to do, where to start looking for you. You had just vanished. Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

Sam sighed, too tired to deal with this right now. “Well I'm back, I'm fine, Dean. You can stop worrying. I just need a shower and some sleep.” He stood, stretching tired, sore muscles, his shirt rising a bit to reveal marks on his body, marks left by Jared and Sammy and Sam. He caught Dean looking at him, staring at the marks on his body and looked down to see just what his brother was eying. “Those... listen where I was... things happened, okay. I'm fine, really I am.”

“Let me be the judge of that. Take off your shirt.”

“What? Dean, no. It's none of your business. Just leave me alone.”

“Dammit, Sam, it is my business. Either take off your shirt and show me what happened to you or I'll take it off of you myself.”

“You wouldn't dare,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Wanna bet? Do it, Sam,” Dean said, stepping closer to Sam, blocking Sam's path to the door.

Sam rolled his eyes, but did as Dean said rather than have his brother do it for him, because with the mood Dean had been in lately Sam was certain that his brother would do as he said. “I'm fine, Dean.”

Dean looked at the scratches and bruises and teeth marks on Sam's body, the obvious hickeys and marks of passion that covered his torso. “So who was she?”

“There wasn't any she, Dean. We good? You got your peek, now let me go shower and get some sleep.”

“Who the fuck did this to you, then? Crowley? Castiel?”

“Screw you, Dean. This is none of your business. Right now... since you and I are nothing but working together... this isn't your concern.”

Those words seemed to anger Dean even more than he had already been, and for the briefest of moments Sam was terrified of his brother. Dean pushed Sam down onto the bed, pinning his hands at his sides, leaning in close to practically growl into Sam's ear, “Who did this to you, Sam.”

“I did. You wanted to know the truth? It was me, different versions of me, but me nevertheless. I left these marks on me, and you know what? It's nobodies business but mine, because this is my body and what I do with it of my own free will is my business.”

“Stop lying to me, Sam. Tell me the truth.”

Sam laughed bitterly, “I am. And you aren't believing me. Why do you even care. It's not like this is any concern of yours.”

“Everything about you is my concern, Sam. Everything. How can you even ask why I care, after everything, after all this time?”

“After what you did? Letting me be used as a vessel? Just because you didn't want to be alone.”

“Sam... you know why I did that.”

Sam nodded, trying to get out of Dean's grip, “Yeah, I know. But it doesn't change the fact of what happened. It doesn't change the fact that I was used without my consent and it ended up getting Kevin killed.”

Dean looked heartbroken at those words, but he didn't loosen his grip on Sam's wrists, “It wasn't your fault, that's on me. Please, don't blame yourself for something I am responsible for. But it doesn't change the fact that something took you, something we have no clue of how to deal with. With everything else going on...”

“Let go of me, Dean. Please, let go. We'll research, try and figured out what happened, but you need to let go of me. I've had a long day and I just can't deal with this, with whatever is going through your head right now.”

Dean let go of Sam's wrists, looking like he had been slapped. “Sorry, I... I shouldn't have done that.” He got off of Sam, moving so that he wasn't blocking his brother's path. As Sam stood up and started walking towards the door he asked, “Was it any good? Being with a guy that is.”

Sam sighed, closing his eyes in frustration, “Not that it's really your business, but yeah, it was good. It was real good. I... I’ve never... not before today. But now I kinda wonder why not. It was... amazing.”

Dean let out a shaky breath, his eyes running up and down Sam's back. He now had a name for what he was feeling when he saw those marks on Sam's body, jealousy. He was jealous that someone else had touched Sam like that, touched Sam in a way that he had forbidden himself from even thinking about doing, no matter how many times people wrongly assumed they were a couple. “Fuck.”

Sam was confused, and turned to face Dean. He could see a mix of emotions on his brother's face; want, anger, need, possessiveness, hurt, jealousy, and most importantly love. Taking a shaky breath he stepped closer to Dean, eyes locked on his brother's face, watching the way Dean unconsciously licked his lips at his approach. “Dean, tell me I'm not reading you wrong right now.”

Dean held out his hand, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Sam took it, threading their fingers together. “Sam, I...”

Sam nodded, closing the distance between them, “Yeah, me too.”

There was a brief touching of lips, nothing major, nothing earth shattering about the kiss, but at the same time they both knew the truth, what they had been hiding from even themselves. Nothing would be the same, they both knew that, there was still much that needed to be fixed between them, but they both knew where they stood.

“You stink like sex,” Dean said, a small smile on his face, the first real one Sam had seen in a long time.

“Why don't I go and shower and then we can try and figure out what happened to me?”

Dean nodded, breathing in a sigh of relief as Sam walked out of his bedroom. There was still so much standing in their way, but this was a fresh start, for both of them and their relationship.


	20. Fairy!Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just why did he give Sammy the gift he did?

Sam giggled when he got back to his home, his wings fluttering behind him. He smiled at his mate, his beloved brother who was laying on their bed, a content smile on his face.

“Did you have fun giving the boy his gift?” Dean asked, sitting up and beckoning Sam towards him.

Sam nodded, his wings twitching with mirth. He gave a mischievous little grin, bringing his hands before him, a ball of light appearing between them. “Look what I collected.”

Dean grinned, crawling closer to Sam, bringing his hands to the ball of light, letting the collected lust and sexual energy gathered within it wash over him. He moaned loudly, cock hardening swiftly. “It's incredible, so much lust and want and need.”

Sam nodded, leaning in to kiss Dean, the light covering both of their bodies, filling them with the combined sexual energies that Sam had collected that evening. Both fairies moaned, writhing against each other as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them.

“So good, so very, very good,” Sam moaned, an orgasm of his own ripping from him, adding to the collected power.

“Mm, Sam, my Sam, my beautiful, naughty, devious Sam. Always treat me so well,” Dean moaned as he too came.

They let the energies wash over them, fill them, sink into their bodies until the glow was completely gone. Sam curled up against Dean, a happy little smile on his face, “Mm, you can get the next batch, my love. I'm sure there are plenty of Dean's out there we haven't harvested from yet.”

Dean nodded, kissing his mate deeply. “Mm, I'll start looking for them tomorrow, My Love. For now, we rest.”

Sam grinned, nuzzling even closer to Dean. Soon it would be his turn once more to wait as his mate harvested the drug that fueled their existence, the sexual energies of alternate versions of themselves. But there was something Sam and Dean both knew, there would always be new realities, new Sams and Deans to harvest from, they would always be able to get their fix.


	21. Sammy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People used to call him Slut!Sammy, and he had earned that title, but things were definitely changing. Would he be able to be a one man guy, or would his old habits call him back?

They barely got the bathroom door closed before Sammy was stripping Dean of his clothes, getting his big brother as naked as he was. While he was sore and tired and covered in the products of that evenings happenings, Sammy wanted his brother. And finding out that Dean wanted him back, that Dean was jealous of the others who had had him made it well worth it. 

“You gonna mark me, Dean? Gonna make sure that everyone knows I'm yours?”

Dean laughed, cupping Sammy's face in his hands, “You're mine, Sammy. No one else, do you hear me? No one else gets you like this, gets to touch you, gets to make love to you.”

“No one ever has, Dean. I've been fucked, but I've never been made love to.”

“Gonna have to change that, now won't we?” Dean asked, a smirk on his face.

Sammy nodded, licking his lips. He let out a happy little squeal when Dean picked him up, pinning him against the door. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, his legs moving to circle around Dean's waist. 

Dean entered him slowly, kissing him softly, tenderly in between moving to kiss his neck, to place his mark on Sammy. 

It wasn't like with the others, like with any of his past lovers, Dean wasn't just fucking him, wasn't just using him to get off, he was worshiping Sammy's body, making the younger male feel things that no one had ever made him feel before. Sammy couldn't stay quiet, moaning out Dean's name whenever his brother wasn't kissing him, loving the way Dean fit him so perfectly, the way Dean made him feel good and whole and as if no one but Dean had ever touched him before. 

Sammy knew this was what he had been looking for, that all the guys he had been with were nothing but shadows of what he truly wanted, truly needed. Dean made love to him, taking him to the edge of pleasure again and again, and when Sammy finally came he was weeping with how intense, with how overwhelming it was. It wasn't the meaningless orgasms he was used to, but something more.

Sammy was half asleep by the time they got in the shower and Dean washed them both off, toweling them dry when they got out. He let Dean carry him back to bed, a smile on his face when Dean climbed into bed next to him, wrapping him in his arms.

When their father got back the next morning Sammy explained what had happened, that he had been taken by a fairy and something had happened. True John questioned why he found Sammy and Dean naked in be together, wrapped around each other until it was hard to see where one of them started and the other ended, but he accepted Sammy's explanation, that Dean had been the only one who could help him after what he had gone through.

And if John questioned the fact that from that point on Sammy and Dean were even more inseparable, that they shared a bed every single night after that, and that he caught them making love on more than one occasion, he filed it away as some things that just didn't need to be answered. Sammy had been taken by a fairy, there were bound to be some after affects, and if his boys being together, his boys both the happiest he had ever seen them was one of them, he wasn't about to question it.

Though John really could do to go at least one day without either catching Sammy and Dean making love or finding the Impala reeking like sex. But it could be worse, because what John never told either of his sons was that whatever the fairy had done had purified Sammy, had cleansed the demon blood from Sammy's body, had stopped Sammy from turning like John had been fearing he would. If it meant Sammy and Dean being a couple to stop the potential end of the world, John Winchester was not about to complain.

The End


End file.
